


cursed things my friends tell me to make

by superdeath17



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft (Video Game), Siren Head - Trevor Henderson
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Kinks, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeath17/pseuds/superdeath17
Summary: this is where i will repost my Wattpad shit to so more people suffer also if you do like a ship featured here good for you i guess i mean the style is what's really supposed to be cursed not just the ship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. rules

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry god tis all i can say

please note that this is MENT TO BE PROBLOMATIC AND CURSED now that that's out of the way let me say this don't be a prick in the comments if you decide to be a bitch the i will be one back now regarding requests these are the rules

1\. I will NOT do shit, piss, or parent kinks if you ask it will be ignored unless other wises stated

2\. I would like to not do real people buuuuut if it is cursed by my standards then there is a chance

3\. if I don't know the fandom I will look it up then decide if I will do it

4\. if you think it is not cursed then send it to me I will make it cursed trust me...

5\. if you think i fic is problematic it is!!!!! that's the fucking point 

6\. if you think i need to add a tag tell me, if I need to add a warning tell me

i might add rules i might not who the fuck knows cus I don't


	2. the fox in the chicken coop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my irl friend gave me this idea and title in 2019 so here is what my first ever fanfic looked like  
> foxy the fox x Chica the chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry god tis all i can say

Chica walked by pirate's cove and heard light moaning from in side of course she looked in side to find foxy touching him self. Now all the robots were in a poly relationship but this was still a shock of course when she saw his large dick she instantly got wet. She tried to leave quietly yet when she tried foxy spotted her.  


"don't leave just yet lass" he growled out. "Since you found my secret lets share secrets"  


"oh ok foxy" Chica said shyly as she walked closer to him setting down she could we the lust in his eyes as he started to kiss her roughly yet passionately he started to take off her clothes.  


"foxy are you sure about this" Chica moaned quietly  


"yes lass now just stay still unless I tell you" foxy growled pushing her on the bed with only a bra and underwear "just stay still pet" he. Paused seen her squirm at that name  


"just stay still" he whispered in to her ear be for taking her bra off to play with her nipples  


"d-don't tease me so much daddy" Chica moaned out loudly foxy stopped at that nickname.  


"say that again pet" he growled.  


"daddy please hurry up" she stated ashamed  


"If that's what you want then daddy will give it to you" he said pulling off her underwear with his teeth Licking near her clit  


"Daddy" she moaned out "stop teasing"  


"Fine then" he said starting to eat her out "fine by me" he thought  
as Chica was moaning louder and louder each time till foxy stopped and went to his draws to get some thing he returned with a vibrating butt plug, some lube, and a gag. as he put the gag on her she moaned at the thought of what he might do to her. He then started to stretch her for the butt plug after he thought she was stretch a enough he turned on the butt plug and went back to teasing her after teasing her for a few more minutes he lined him self up with her and started to slam in to her at a fast pace turning the vibrater which was at a 1 to a 9. As Chica screamed in to the gag as both pleasure and pain when throw out her body he then got out the thing he had hid from her an 8-inch vibrating dildo she moaned at the sight it as he slipped out of her he replaced it with the toy  


"Daddy" she yelled into the gag as he turned both vibraters to max. he slipped in with the plug going to the same speed as the vibrations she cam hard and with a scream expecting it to stop.  


"Well lass it won't stop until I cum to" he said almost reading her mind as he slid the plug out of her poor adused hole slaming to her while moving the dildo around to find her g spot she moaned very loudly to let him know as he pulled the dildo out slaming in to her at the same pace as him she came again he only got rougher tell he came after she had 4 times  


"next time we should get one of the others" foxy says sliding out of her and taking of the gag and turning off the toys to clean later "mhmm" she says tiredly fall asleep as foxy laded down next to her falling asleep not knowing that golden freddy recorded it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me requests i am not creative when it comes to ships


	3. jeff the killer x reader x eyeless jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was made to fuck with one of my irl friends as these are her two "senpai's"
> 
> X reader key and who there based of  
> Y/n your name (Gracie)  
> F/n friends name (me)  
> F/2 second friends name (Madelyn)  
> F/3 third friends name (Veronica)  
> F/4 forth friends name(Conner he's the friend from before)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god forgive me for i have sinned

As ej walked by y/n's room he heard her say "why won't they stop being so fucking hottttt f/n"  


"....dude chill do you want me to set you up or do you want to be alone for the rest of your life" f/n said annoyed as she had been shipping her and her crushes for years.  


At this was said ej got a little hurt as he had developed a crush on the short fiery furry and yet he known that he had no chance with her tell he hear f/n say "you have a crush on ej and Jeff and moreeeeee …let me have Toby and Liu" .  


"fine Bitch" y/n said angrily.  


"Oh" ej said as he started to form a plan to get the masochist Nico to date him and maybe Jeff at that he walk away to get Jeff.  


"F/n I swear don't you dare" y/n yelled so loud the human world heard her.  


"Owwww you stupid cat" her four roommate and friends yelled back louder  


Time skip to 10 pm (it was 6 pm)

"So Jeff jack do you know the plan now" f/n whispered  
The plan being to slip heat pills in y/n's drink and teleport her in to Jeff's room  


"Sure f/n" the said at the same time .  


"Now go to Jeff's room and wait at most it will take 30 minutes" f/n said confidently.  
It was about 10 minutes before y/n was teleported into Jeff's room.  


"O~oh h~hey g~guys" she whispered as if she was trying to stop her self from moaning.  


"Stop trying to hide those moans y/n" Jeff said seductively before pining her to the bed and kissing her roughly.  


Y/n moaned in to the kiss and started kissing back not knowing that ej had gotten some rope, all she could think about was the kiss so when jeff left and she found her self tied up she was shocked yet found her self getting wetter and wetter.  


"Guys what are you doing" she said her voice cracking in pain as her tail twitch.  


"We heard about your problem so we decided to help" ej said seductively in her ear.  
At that moment she knew it was f/n that stuck heat pills in her drink.  


"It was f/n that drugged me wasn't it" she whispered hot realizing the boy starting to take off the clothes.  


"Yes it was pet" Jeff said before kissing her roughly.  
As Jeff was kissing y/n ej started taking of her clothes so that they were all in there underwear though because of the rope she kept her shirt  


"Aww look the slut is all wet for us" ej said with excitement in his voice as he ripped of her panties  
As the cold air hit her. She shivered. Breaking the kiss to tell them to stop teasing not knowing that was a bad move as ej's three tongues started to eat her out while her started to stretch her other hole.  


"Bad pets get teased and don't get to cum don't you want to be a good pet" Jeff growled  


"So~rry ma~ste~rs" she cried out in pleasure.  


"Tisk tisk tisk what shall we do to you pet" Jeff said pulling her hair and getting up to get the bag f/n gave them as part of the plan.  
As Jeff looked threw the bag of toys ej started to go faster hearing y/n moan louder waiting for Jeff to get back so they could truly fuck her.  


"Found it" Jeff said crazily he said coming back with a gag and some vibrators  
At this ej stoped and sat up sensing y/n was getting close hearing her whine when he stopped he took the gag from jeff and putting it on her.  


"Princess stop being so loud do you want everyone to her you" He asked knowing she was probably in to that.  
She of course nodded as she would love that.  


"Well then" Jeff said shocked "let make that happen" as he forced her into a different position which was of course doggie style he with out warning started pounding into her ass hearing her scream in a mix of pleasure and pain.  


"Let me have a turn Jeff" ej growled moving her so he could slam in to her to matching the speed Jeff was going.  
At this y/n couldn't thing with the amount of pleasure she was getting after the pain subsided from Jeff going in dry of course she knew she couldn't come tell both of her masters came. As she was getting closer and closer. Ej could tell as her insides clenched around his dick that she was close. Knowing that she loved to be punished he started looking for her sweet spot leveling hickeys all around her neck most not easily hid able when he found it he bit down hard making her scream in pain and pleasure as she tried to hide the fact that it was the second orgasm she had that day.  


"M~MAST~ERS PLEA~SE GO FASTER" she tried to scream not caring about being heard.  


"Look ej are little slut wants more should we give it to her" Jeff growled before slipping out of her and going to get the last thing f/n gave them a bag of stolen "whore toys" as f/4 called them.  


"Princess if I were in your position I wouldn't try to command your masters PET" ej said before pulling her hair hard making her yelp.  
As jeff came back he used the paddle that he found in the bag knowingly shocking her before slipping back in to her ass then toying with her nipples.  
At that moment ej had enough as he slipped out of her took off the gag and with out warning slammed into the back of her throat making her gag. remembering the stupid shit the "gag reflex queen" or f/n taught her breath through your nose relax the throat as she relaxed she started to give ej the best blow job she could.  


"God y/n fuck~k keep going" ej cursed  
Jeff having a butt plug ready came in her making her cum again and the moans making ej come Down y/n's throat.  


"JESUS CHRIST THE FINALY STOPPED" f/4 yelled.  


"STOP COMPLAINING DUDE YOU DON'T HAVE SUPER HEARING" f/n yelled back.  


"SHUT UP" f/2 yelled at them  


"NO U" f/3 yelled  


"Looks like you friend herd you pet" Jeff said pulling out and pushing the butt plug in her as ej got up to get a change of clothes for them  


"Looks like this could work" ej thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooo yha the "gag reflex queen" thing is cus i don't have a gag reflex and i like fucking with peoples minds also i wrote this a school originally so yah that was very risky


	4. puppet x springtrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape vibe  
> Pedophilia she's like 14 in this  
> Somophilia I think that's the one   
> … sooo the first very wrong one idk what to fucking say lmao  
> also for non fnaf fans William is spring trap and puppet is Charlie

As William tried killed his newest victim Charlie he realized that she was worth more alive. So instead decided to knock her out and take her to his lab and wait tell she woke up to finish his "master piece".  
"W-where were am I" a meek voice called out.   
"No where toy no where you will leave" William replied with a growl as she tested her restrains that forced her in to an x.  
"Where are my clothes" Charlie said with alarm "why an I tied up".  
"Shut up" William said as he took off the rest of his clothes before kissing her roughly.   
"Now will you be a good toy or a bad toy" he said seductively.  
"Please don't hurt me" Charlie said weakly.   
"Then cooperate" he said putting on a condom.  
"What are you going to do to me" Charlie asked fearfully guessing what might happen to her.  
William gave no answer as he slammed in to her quickly with all 9 inches going in at once continuing to slam into her at a bruttle pace as she screamed bloody murder before her screams turned into moans and pleas.  
"Wow slut are enjoying this" William growled before giving her as many hickeys as possible.  
"Please daddy faster" she yelled trying to buck her hips to get more friction.  
William started to tease her by stopping before speeding back up thinking that this is better then expected.  
"Wow slut why are you enjoying this" William said teasingly.  
"P~please use m~e dad~dy break me any~thing ple~ase pull my hair hit me any~thing" Charlie cried out.   
"Fine by me" William said before pulling her hair making her moan out pleads for more.   
"You really like pain don't you Bitch" William said leaving to get some thing   
"Yes daddy please hurt me cut me anything" she cried out   
"Just wait slut let me make you feel good" he growled before hitting a button to move her.  
As the thing she was strapped to move she thought of what was next. yet as it lowered her on to some thing she realized that it was a sex toy.  
"Daddy what are you M~mm" she tried to cry out as he turned it to 7   
"Just wait slut" he said taking off the condom "just breath" he said as he forced his sick down her throat   
As she choked she started sucking and trying to give him a blow job he turned the machine fucking her up a level which had an 10 inch vibrating dildo.  
"Such a good slut taking daddy's cock so well" he said smacking her as she came" did I say you could cum brat" he said turning it to max causing her to moan more as she started to get overestimated.   
"Come on slut you can last longer should of let me cum first".  
"M~Mm~mm" was all she could do as he came down her throat causing her to choke.  
"Now slut this is your punishment" William said with a rough tone as he hit a button to move her to a another sex toy.  
"Wait daddy please I'm sorry" Charlie said seductively not really fearing him.  
"Oh slut you will regret that trust me don't think your the first" he said teasingly.  
As the punishment got closer all she could do was let her mouth water as it looked like the thing she was just on except it had to dildos they were 12 inches and big   
"How is this a punishment daddy" she said as she was lowered on to the first one waiting for the second.  
"You'll see Bitch" he said before hitting a button that made the second one start thrusting fast in to her unstretched ass causing her to scream in real pain as he hit the button to make them both start to vibrate.  
"DADDY PLEASE A~AA ST~OP IM SORRY~Y" she screamed.  
"shut up pet" He said putting a gag on her to shut her up as she started to cry from pain and pleasure  
(A week later)  
"I'm sorry daddy please let me cum"  
"Shut up pet your family doesn't care about you no one does"   
"I know dadd~ she tied to say as he hit her with a whip.  
"You know what I should kill you mutt you out of your misery" he said as she fell weak as she hadn't food or water in days.  
"Kid kid shit shit kid" William said scared.  
"Oh fuck she's dead still you can be useful" he said continuing to fuck her.  
(Years later after fnaf 4)  
"Did you hear puppet spring trap is here or William" Golden Freddy said.  
"I don't think it madder he's a monster Goldie" bonnie said rolling his eyes.  
"Pup-pet puppet you good" Golden Freddy tried to say as puppet looked at spring trap   
"Yah yah I'm fine Goldie just thinking" puppet said knowing they didn't know about "there" past.  
(Later that night)  
As puppet looked at her self in the mirror she thought dam all this for daddy as she was in a maid dress that show everything she had yet she was happy to see him again as she wanted him to ruin her again. As she look out her box to see if any one was up she hopped out to go to her daddy. He was the only one to destroy her like that as her boyfriend was a vanilla bitch and she was definitely not in to the sweetness, beside she always liked older guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah no i asked for requests still do have any soooooooooooooooooooo (0>0)> GIVE EM <(0<0)

**Author's Note:**

> please give me requests i am not creative when it comes to ships


End file.
